Media content can now be received from any number of different sources on any number of different devices or “placeshifted” from one device to another. Media content can also be stored in a personal or digital video recorder (DVR) or the like for viewing at a later time (“time shifting”). As a result, the number of potential viewing options for users along with the amount of media content available for viewing has never been greater. In fact, the amount of media content presented to a user can be overwhelming and require the user to devote an undesirably long amount of time to reviewing the potential content to identify a particular program the user would like to view. In some situations, the user may spend more time reviewing the potential content than viewing programming. While some systems recommend programming to users, those systems typically present a number of options for a number of categories, which often still entails users spending an undesirable amount of time to identify a program of interest. Moreover, these systems often do not account for nascent media programs (e.g., pilots or other early episodes of new series) or real-time (or live) media programs that could be of interest to a user. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide recommendations that are concise, personalized, and temporally and contextually relevant. Other desirable features and characteristics may also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.